Yintar Ioan
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Yintar Ioan was the last ruler of the Hebitian kingdom of Khu'laa. In the stories and history, he was known to have died by the underhandedness of his bodyguard, however Amity Liu went back in time and saved him at the exact time that he was killed. Legends changed that he was taken into heaven with Oralius, but was really taken 4000 years into the future and now resides on Bajor in a Hebitian community known as Asgard. This character is no longer on use because he has been retired. For his future plot counterpart, see Yintar Ioan FP. Background Information Born December 19, c. 4212 BC (Terran calendar) and c. 3008 (Hebitian calendar) his contemporary year is 2360. Children Ioan Children *Please refer to the Ioan Children page. When brought into the future, Yintar was acquainted with family who could trace direct links to his daughter Siyal. They included Taryn Remara and Siyal Indus. Personal Life Sita ah'kil Yintar met his lover, Sita ah-kil, when she was a servant in his palace c. 3023HC, Yintar quickly began an affair with her behind the back of her brother and family. When they found out, they were accepting, especially when Yintar showed his trues colours, doing what he could to protect her from his evil father. At one point, Sita was taken by King Prelin and conceived a child before miscarrying. Later, she and Yintar conceived a child but before she was born, Yintar sent them away to the mountains in hoped of escaping the plight of the Viper's eye, a deadly disease wiping out the people in the town. After Sita left, she never saw Yintar again, but continued to raise her child with the help of the Iriazian Rulers. Nertiri Jala *Married - January 16, 3024 HC; *Widower - December, 3025 HC. Yintar met his first wife, Nertiri Jala, shortly after Sita was sent away and Yintar assumed Kingship of Khu'laa, he took a proper wife by the name of Nertiti Jala. They were married and attempted to conceive a proper heir. Finally, nearly a year after their marriage, she got pregnant, but died in childbirth, the female was child still born from complications of the Viper's Eye which the Queen had contracted a month before. Amity Liu *Married - September 20, 2382; *Divorced - January, 2387. Yintar met his second wife, Amity Liu, when she was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign, many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamored with the King and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesied to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married. His cultural background often caused some extreme conflicts between the two and in 2386 after a brief separation, Yintar discovered that Amity had slept with another man. This sent him into a rage and he viciously beat her. Amity's behaviour totally changed and she was more submissive to him, offering another kink to their marriage. In January, 2387 after officially filing for divorce, Yintar was free of Amity. Ashley Moss *Married: June 12, 2390. Yintar met his lover, Ashley Moss, in August of 2382 and she became interested in Yintar because of his vast knowledge about the Hebitian culture and language. He assisted her for several months on translations, as well as started an affair with her. Bedding Ashley on a regular basis, they maintained a friendship until, in April of 2383, Ashley discovered his true identity and outed Amity and what she had done. Upset at the drama that it caused, their relationship was never the same again and they no longer spoke until they reconciled when Ashley joined Asgard and they eventually married. Varis Ikyra *Married - January 21, 2391. Yintar met his wife, Ikyra Varis, when she became a member of the Asgardian community. When he realized that she possessed the memories of his former love Sita, he began a more serious relationship with her, as well as having a bond as a seer. She was married to him as his second wife of four wives. Ovi Meru *Married - August 18, 2391. Yintar met his wife, Ovi Meru, when she joined Asgard. Becoming his lawyer and most devote follower, they conceived two children together and continue to maintain and run the colony together. She was eventually married to him as his third of four wives. Halal Liara *Married - March 09, 2392. Yintar met his wife, Halal Liara, when she joined the community of Asgard. She was choosen as a surrogate for his children and had quintuplets. She was married as the fourth of four wives. Kingdom of Khu'laa Born and raised as the future Hebitian king of Klu’haa, Yintar is the traditionalist male. He takes more after his grandfather Talar who had more involvement in raising him than his own father. Finding the need for war unnecessary, Yintar dabbled in the arts and writing than in war and killing. He liked the simple pleasures in life, in comparison with his fathers rich tastes. Prelin, obsessed with power and glory has taken several wives only keeping the last because she was able to provide a male heir. Still, Yintar, for all his nobility participated in harems and other recreational drugs with his officers in an attempt to gain favour with the troops and his father. He is young and ambitious but sometimes foolhardy and charged into things without thinking in hopes of awing his father. Hebitian Cult In 2386, Yintar acquired property on Bajor that was once a Bajoran convent. Using latinum and credit donations from followers and cultists, Yintar has started a very private Hebitian community. Working on becoming self sustaining, they have gardens, farms, homes, barns and a temple on his property. Inviting outsiders to a weekly Hebitian mass, he holds the role as Pontiff. Cultists are expected to give up all their possessions for the cause and live a simpler life. Females are expected to carry his children via invirto fertilization in order to breed more of their people and retain culture. Bajoran Hebitians and Cardassian Hebitians are all welcome. Yintar does entertain female cultists sexually (those that wish it) and his primary focus is a rebuilding of culture and establishing a sense of purpose. His compound goes by the name Asgard. 1 Yintar Ioan Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Category:Hebitian Category:Civilian Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:December Category:4212 BC Category:All Characters